A Simple Game of Cat and Mouse
by AthrunYuy
Summary: McShep First kiss thing. short but sweet. please read the disclaimer inside. :0


Disclaimer: Sadly these characters don't belong to me. If they did David Hewlett would be mine HA:-) jk. (he's still so cute) anyway: Mcshep first kiss thing. enjoy! (Ps: don't hurt me too much when you find errors. I wrote this within a half hour and just wanted to see what ya all though of it)

**A Simple Game of Cat and Mouse**

"Get back here!" McKay huffed making a desperate grab for the man in front of him.

"Nope." Sheppard practically sang turning sharply at the next corner heading for the stairs. He had to do some quick maneuvers to avoid others in the hall. McKay hot on his heals. He knew if he is to be caught he'd pay the price. One does NOT steal Dr. Rodney McKay's laptop out from under him with out a death wish. John took about half the stairs in an effort to gain ground on the astrophysicist, Rodney not far behind, as they came up to the gate room.

John burst through a few people nearly colliding with Ronon in the process. "Give it back!" Rodney demanded in a growl reaching for the Col. still coming up too short.

While Teyla looked on in worry Ronon couldn't hold back his laugh. "Get him McKay!" he encouraged finding the scene highly entertaining.

Dr Weir came out of her office at the sound of the commotion. Rodney seeing this called out to her. "Elizabeth! Make him give me my laptop back." He'd hope that the commander would see reason and call this to a hault.

"Boys play nice now!" She instead advised amusement clearly on her face. Normally she would put her foot down at their childish game if it wasn't for the fun radiating from the show. They had all been under immense stress the past few weeks with the city nearly blowing up and all. A little gimmick like this may actually lighten up the mood. Besides, McKay needed to see outside of the lab every once and a while; not to mention the run would do him some good.

"Haha." John laughed teasingly heading up the gate rooms stairs. "You'll just have to run faster McKay!"

Rodney growled dodging more people as this chase continued. Nearing the infirmary the hall ways seemed to have more obstacles of random boxes sitting out; John almost tripped over one allowing Rodney a chance to catch up. "For a pilot, you sure don't know how to navigate." Rodney teased back hurdling over the ones in his way. Making up for the distance McKay gained, John took another sharp turn down to another set of stairs.

The back hallways turned into more stairs and more halls as they headed further down the depths of Atlantis. Soon they were practically the only ones around and John was running out of places to run. Rodney, behind him was running out of breath but refused to give up trying to prove to John he could keep up. And He did! The room they turned into turned out to be a dead end. Johns sudden stop came when Rodney was able to catch him around the waist bringing them both down in a pile of suffocating limbs.

Neither were hurt but both refusing to get off the floor. In between struggled breaths, John started to laugh in delight. "'Get him McKay!'" He mocked their friend dramatically causing Rodney to laugh along with him. In a vain attempt at sitting up, Rodney collapsed back down laying his head in the shell of Johns arm both sprawled out on the cool floor of an unknown area. As the laughter died out, the only sound that could be heard was the breath they tried gain back to their lungs.

John used Rodneys upright knee to pull himself up. Rodney not thinking anything of the touch closed his eyes enjoying the feeling the cold floor had on his burning body. "That was fun, you'd have to admit." John said quietly looking down at Rodney's peaceful face, hand not leaving his friends knee.

McKay chuckled. "Fine." Not in any hurry to get up, so he threw an arm over his eyes comfortably.

John couldn't help himself as he leaned down, gently kissing Rodneys soft lips. To his surprise, Rodney didn't freak out. He pulled away momentarily giving him the option to refuse. When he got none, he kissed him again this time sparking a response from the man beneath him as he helped in the kiss if not lazily. "What was that for?" Rodney asked pulling away his arm that was over his eyes to look up at the man above him.

He found no anger, just content from his friend as they looked into each others eyes. "Just because." John shrugged holding himself up on shaky arms one on each side of Rodney.

Rodney raised a brow at the answer not really caring but amused. He liked the feeling of the kiss. He had often wondered what it would be like. With a sigh and a shove, Rodney reversed their positions taking John off guard as he found himself suddenly pinned. Rodney leaned down close enough that their breaths mingled. John waited for him to kiss him as he watched Rodney regard him silently. Instead, he got a sharp jab to his stomach. As John held his stomach with a groan Rodney kissed the tip of his nose then stood taking his laptop. "You had better not have hurt my laptop." He warned giving him a teasing stare leaving him crumpled on the floor as he turned to head back upstairs. Not in any pain, John smiled recalling the feel of Rodneys kiss and wondered if he'd ever get the chance again. He was optimistic.


End file.
